


Predicament Bondage

by swamperation_ogreload



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cardassian Anatomy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predicament Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamperation_ogreload/pseuds/swamperation_ogreload
Summary: Julian is excited for his day off and Garak has some plans for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting nsfw and its star trek porn... sub julian is just so easy to write....

        It was Julian’s day off and he planned to spend the whole time in his quarters in bed with his lover. That is, until he rolled over and found the other side of the bed empty,

        “Elim?”

        “Yes dear?” came the reply from the other room, Garak was already dressed and finishing a glass of rokassa juice. Julian rose and traveled to the main room with his sheet wrapped around his naked body. He usually felt too vulnerable sleeping without clothes but after last night he was much too tired to do anything but pull the covers up and go to sleep.

        “I thought we would be spending today  _ together _ .” Garak kissed his forehead where his spoon would be,

        “There’s a charity ball in the Bajoran capitol in two weeks, I’m afraid I have no time to spare with all the commissions I’m getting.” Julian frowned but said nothing, he had cancelled on Garak too many times due to work to complain. “Oh Doctor, don’t look at me like that, I just happen to know something enjoyable for you to do while I’m gone.”

        And that’s how after breakfast Doctor Bashir ended up kneeling on the floor tied up with a vibrator up his ass. Held down by a table leg was a string pulling down on a pair of nipple clamps that tugged whenever Julian tried to get up from the vibrator that was suction cupped to the ground. Holding his arms behind his back was rope, intricately woven in patterns and knots that Garak had painstakingly tied and a spreader bar kept him in a kneeling position with his legs apart. Garak had left him there and told him come as many times as he wanted and that he would be back for lunch, he placed a comm in Julian’s fist just in case things got to be too much though. Julian spent the first half hour trying to find a happy medium between over stimulating his prostate and abusing his nipples but Garak obviously knew what he was doing, he just couldn’t for the life of him find a single comfortable spot. He sat fully down onto the vibrator with a little whine and squirmed around. He could feel his first orgasm approaching. Julian rolled his hips, finally just deciding to enjoy himself, and clenched his fists, the thing was up on its highest setting, something he never used himself. He spilled onto the floor with a groan but the vibrating didn’t stop, his cock was already starting to harden again and he lifted off to give his ass a break. Unfortunately, the clamps pulled down and he couldn’t use his hand to soften his yelp. He stayed up until he couldn't stand the pinching anymore then sat back down with a moan he was  _ sure  _ the neighbors would be able to hear. He bounced the fake cock for his second orgasm by which he was panting and his third was dry. The vibrator was still going strong and Julian could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. How embarrassing it would be if Garak would come home to him tied up and crying with his come on the floor. The thought was dirty enough to made him clench his legs together, not nearly ready to get hard again but he couldn't help it. That time he came dry

        Garak came through the door at 12:14 to find Julian exhausted and nearly delirious with pleasure,

        “Oh my, what do we have here?” He kneels down and cups Julian’s cheek with his scaled hand to which Julian nuzzles into, “Let’s get you out of this and into bed.” He deftly unties the knots and rubs the bruises left on his lover’s skin, “You’ll be glad to know the pattern transferred into your skin.” Julian flung his arms over Garak’s shoulders and smiled absently as he admired the marks,

        “Mmm good…” Garak smiled back as he helped Bashir to the bathroom to get cleaned up,

        “Darling you’re positively out of it”

        “‘s your fault,” he slurred and leaned his full weight onto Elim, “You’re too good at torture.”

        “I assure you, if I was going to torture you you wouldn’t be nearly as blissed out as you are now.” Julian hums in agreement and lets Garak wipe his body with a wet washcloth. He carries him to bed and tucks him in, “Is there anything else you want darling?”

        “Fuck me.” Garak raises an eyeridge but then Julian makes grabby hands at him and he laughs,

        “My my, you’re insatiable. Must be that genetically engineered stamina,” he unfastens his pants and moves so that he’s above Julian, “Do you plan on taking one or both?”

        “Just one, I’m tired and want to fall asleep full of you.” Garak nods and reaches for the lube on the nightstand, “I’m already stretched from sitting on a dildo for three hours, love.”

        “It never hurts to be careful,” he slicks up two fingers and scissors Julian open, making sure he’s all ready. With a few rubs to his sheath both his cocks evert and he slides one into his waiting lover. Julian moans and Garak hides his own noises by biting into Julian’s neck. They hold each other as Elim rocks gently. Julian is shameless with his moaning and eventually Elim has to kiss him to get him to shut up. It’s sloppy and a bit too messy or his liking but that can hardly be helped and he clings onto the only good thing in his life.

        “Elim-Elim, come inside me.”

         “Ah ah Doctor, what’s that magic word you’ve told me about?

        “ _ Please! _ ” A few more thrusts and Elim empties into him, barely containing his groan by biting down on his tongue. He moves to pull out but Julian stops him, “No, I want you to stay.” Elim pushes to the back of his mind how disgusting this is going to be in the morning,

        “I suppose I can indulge you, just this once”

**Author's Note:**

> expect more nsfw in the future and yeah,, I headcanon cardassians have 2 willies like snakes


End file.
